Hard Day's Night
by Temperance01
Summary: Vivre pour deux. Pour qu'il continue à exister. Mais comment vivre pour deux alors qu'on a soi-même perdu sa moitié...Il faudrait déjà parvenir à vivre tout court.


_Personnages __: George Weasley/Angelina Johnson_

_Rating : K_

_Disclamer __: Bien sûr, tous les personnages appartiennent à la génialissime J K Rowling._

_Une inspiration subite sur ces jumeaux Weasley…Enfin, plus sur George en fait. Mais Fred n'est jamais très loin. Car l'un ne va pas sans l'autre._

_Bref, j'espère que cet OS vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture !_

.

_

* * *

_

_**Hard Day's Night

* * *

**_

La Grande Salle de Poudlard est l'image même du chaos. Partout s'étalent des morts. Tant de morts. Mon regard glisse sur tous ces corps inertes. Hébété. Et puis, je me laisse tomber à genoux près de lui. Terrassé. Plus sûrement que par le plus puissant des sortilèges.

Fred est là. Si près mais si loin. Parti à jamais. Trop tôt. Beaucoup trop.

Je cherche son regard d'azur si semblable au mien. En vain. Je ne rencontre que ces yeux fades et voilés qui me sont inconnus. Sa peau est déjà trop pâle, ses tâches de rousseur y ressortant affreusement. Seul son sourire est encore intact. Préservé. Ce sourire si malicieux. Si espiègle. Si charmeur. Comme un dernier pied de nez au destin, il s'étale largement sur son visage figé. Etincelant. Ce sourire qui appelait immanquablement le mien. A cet instant, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je suis incapable d'y répondre. Anéanti.

Le monde s'écroule autour de moi. Mon monde. Des silhouettes familières semblent danser autour de moi, sombres et tourbillonnantes. Des mains se posent sur mon épaule, des mains m'étreignent, des bras m'enlacent. Ma mère me serre contre elle à m'en étouffer.

Je ne réagis pas, ne parvenant pas à _le_ quitter des yeux. J'essaye de repousser la réalité. Terrifiante. Une vague de panique s'empare de moi et je m'accroche à son corps sans vie. Le serrant contre moi en une étreinte fantôme. Un premier sanglot me serre la gorge. Suivi d'une infinité.

La réalité finit par me rattraper au contact du corps froid et dur contre le mien. Etranger. Elle s'abat sur moi comme un couperet.

_Mon frère est mort. _

.

.

Parfaitement immobile, je regarde descendre le cercueil immaculé dans la terre noire et humide. Comme une scène irréelle. Cauchemardesque.

Engoncé dans mon costume trop étroit, j'ai la sensation d'étouffer. L'angoisse est toujours là. Diffuse. Elle ne m'a pas quitté. Depuis le premier jour.

Et ma vie se résume désormais à cela. Compter les jours. Compter les jours sans lui. _Trois._

Machinalement, je passe ma main autour des épaules de ma mère qui sanglote bruyamment. Inconsolable. Elle me regarde et ses larmes s'interrompent un instant. Je croise son regard clair et baisse les yeux, serrant les poings. Je sais qu'elle le voit à travers moi. Et c'est sans doute ça le plus terrifiant. Cette charge qui s'abat sur moi depuis trois jours. Comme une malédiction. Vivre pour deux. Pour qu'_il_ continue à exister.

Mais comment faire ? Comment vivre pour deux alors qu'on a soi-même perdu sa moitié…Son double. Son jumeau. Il faudrait déjà parvenir à vivre tout court.

La terre froide finit de recouvrir le cercueil. Distrait, je regarde les tombes qui entourent désormais celle de Fred. _Septimus Weasley. Cedrella Weasley. Bilius Weasley._

Me sortant de ma contemplation, ma mère me serre contre elle. Un peu trop fort. Un peu trop longtemps. Comme elle a tendance à le faire depuis ces trois derniers jours. Et puis elle s'éloigne, soutenue par mon père, qui la porte presque. Je fixe un moment ses boucles rousses qui tressautent sur ses épaules au rythme soutenu de ses sanglots intarissables.

Percy me tapote doucement le bras. Ses lunettes à monture d'écaille sont embuées de larmes. Charlie et Bill m'étreignent à leur tour, suivis de Fleur. La jolie Fleur. Qui s'était avérée être bien plus que la Fleurk victime de toutes nos espiègleries. Bien plus généreuse. Bien plus loyale. Bien plus courageuse. Je respire l'odeur entêtante de ses cheveux d'or, apaisé un instant.

Puis, Harry me serre la main. Je croise son regard cerné empreint de culpabilité. Il croit encore que tout est de sa faute. Ron et Hermione suivent, main dans la main. Si maladroits et gauches dans leur idylle naissante. J'aurais gagné cinq gallions à Fred. Fred qui auraient adoré se moquer d'eux. Ils rougissaient si facilement.

Ginny, elle, ne s'en va pas. Elle se contente de rester près de moi. Tout aussi immobile. Elle entrelace ses doigts aux miens et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Et elle reste là longtemps. Jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Et même bien après. Et puis elle s'en va, embrassant doucement ma joue avant de transplaner, dans un craquement sinistre.

Et je reste seul. Car il en sera ainsi désormais. Dans mon esprit résonne trois mots macabres qui me hantent depuis trois jours.

_Fred est mort. _

Trois petits mots. Trois minuscules petits mots. Qui changent ma vie. Radicalement.

Fred est mort. Et je reste seul.

.

.

J'avance lentement le long de la rue pavée. Tant de fois parcourue. Tant de fois foulée. Je pourrais presque reproduire à l'identique chaque pavé de ce Chemin de Traverse.

Je m'arrête devant la devanture du magasin. _Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux_. Je ne suis pas revenu ici depuis la mort de Fred. Ron et Charlie s'en sont occupés en mon absence. Je détaille la vitrine lumineuse, décorée et mise en scène avec soin à l'approche de la rentrée scolaire. Oreilles à rallonges. Philtres d'amour en tout genre. Crème canari. Chapeaux-sans-tête. Tout n'est que chatoiement de couleurs vives. Ce magasin était notre rêve.

Le cœur battant, la gorge serrée, je m'avance vers l'entrée. D'une main tremblante, je me fais violence pour pousser la porte rouge vif. Elle s'ouvre facilement et le petit tintement familier de la clochette à l'entrée retentit lorsque je franchis le seuil. Mon pouls pulse à mes tempes, et mes oreilles bourdonnent. J'ai la tête qui tourne et je retiens un haut-le-cœur. Tout ici me rappelle Fred. Trop. Les odeurs sucrées. Les couleurs vives. Les mélodies entraînantes.

Et c'est précisément pour cette raison que je n'ai pas remis les pieds ici depuis des mois. Je m'apprête d'ailleurs à rebrousser chemin, mais le regard clair de Charlie et la silhouette dégingandée de Ron surgissant à cet instant m'en empêche. Je leur adresse un sourire tordu. Je ne me souviens pas de la dernière fois où j'ai souri. Réellement. Leurs yeux s'écarquillent légèrement, surpris de me trouver ici. Fred se serait moqué à coup sûr de leurs airs ahuris. A coup sûr.

Je détourne les yeux, et fais quelques pas hésitants dans le magasin désert. Finalement, la tête bouillonnante de souvenirs, je m'assois près du comptoir. Charlie et Ron retournent dans l'arrière-boutique, me laissant à mon mutisme. Les yeux dans le vague, je regarde distraitement les passants par la fenêtre. Et puis la clochette retentit, m'arrachant à ma contemplation. Malgré moi, je pose mon regard sur le garçonnet qui vient d'entrer dans la boutique.

Il avance de quelques pas. Ses yeux rêveurs s'agrandissent d'émerveillement. Avant de courir sur le magasin entier, brillants d'excitation. Un sourire s'épanouit sur son visage. Enfantin. Innocent. Malicieux. Et je repense au sourire de Fred. Ses joues se colorent et il se hâte vers les Oreilles à Rallonges. Curieux et enchanté.

Je ne quitte plus le garçon des yeux. C'est exactement pour ça que nous avons créé ce magasin. Cette malice. Cet émerveillement. Cet enchantement. Un coin de mes lèvres s'étire en un sourire hésitant. Sincère. Et je pousse un long soupir. Je me lève pour m'approcher du petit garçon.

Il est temps de faire revivre le rêve. _Notre rêve_.

.

.

Je regarde le sapin de Noël au beau milieu du salon du Terrier. Etincelant de mille lumières magiques. Chatoyant de mille couleurs vives. Je m'étire sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, la chaleur de la cheminée me parvenant, bienfaitrice. Noël est là, une nouvelle fois. Si semblable à tous les précédents. Et pourtant si différent. Il manque quelqu'un. Il manque toujours quelqu'un. Je soupire longuement.

Autour de moi, Maman et Fleur s'affairent en cuisine. Papa, Percy et Bill sont sortis. Charlie s'est endormi dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée. Je souris à cette image et me lève sans bruit, m'approchant silencieusement de lui. Ses ronflements, légers et aériens, me parviennent. Mon sourire s'élargit, malicieux, et je me penche vers lui. Avant d'entonner un _Vive le vent_ tonitruant. Charlie bondit sur le fauteuil, l'air hagard, et le reste des paroles se perd dans mon éclat de rire. Ebréché. Incomplet.

Un peu plus loin, un autre rire résonne, en écho au mien. Plus lumineux. Plus pur. Comme un tintement de clochettes. Magique. Ce rire, chaque membre de la famille le connaît par cœur. Aussi enchanteur pour chacun d'entre nous.

Je me tourne pour rencontrer le regard clair de la petite Victoire. Je me fige une seconde, comme toujours. Elle a _ses_ yeux. Pas tout à fait les même en fait. Il y manque les paillettes d'ambre. Mais du même bleu. Exactement. De ce bleu si pur et si clair. Ce n'est pas le bleu des yeux de Maman, plus profond. Ni celui de Ron, Charlie et Ginny, plus vif. Ni celui de Papa, Bill, Percy et moi-même, pailleté d'émeraude. Ni même celui des yeux de sa mère, Fleur, plus pâle. Non. C'est le bleu des yeux de Fred. Azuréen. Magnifique. Intense.

Je me dirige vers elle, et elle frémit de plaisir. Son sourire s'élargit. Ses grands yeux bleus me fixent, me rappelant mille souvenirs. Ses boucles d'or volètent autour de son visage rond. Enchanteresses. Je souris. Victoire est bien partie pour être aussi fascinante que sa mère. Je m'accroupis devant elle, lui tendant un chocolat. Elle l'engloutit aussitôt. Sans la moindre hésitation.

Fred aurait adoré Victoire. Image même de ce jour glorieux. Belle. Lumineuse. Vivante. Plus vivante que nous tous. Intacte. Fred aurait adoré ses yeux d'azur et ses boucles dorées. Ses joues rebondies et ses petites menottes. Ses infimes tâches de rousseur et ses rires. Ses rires. Notre nièce. La toute première. Fred l'aurait adoré. Vraiment.

J'effleure une mèche blonde de Victoire qui m'adresse un sourire chocolaté. Je me redresse, mes yeux accrochant le regard de miel de Teddy, près du sapin. Le même que son père. Je lui souris faiblement, tandis que dans mon esprit se mélange les souvenirs des anciens Noëls. Se mêlant rapidement aux saveurs inconnues des Noëls futurs. Je regarde le sapin illuminé en souriant.

Tous sont emplis de rires et de magie. Des souvenirs de ceux partis trop tôt. Et des sourires des nouveaux venus.

.

.

Je fais signe au serveur. Il me lance un regard réprobateur que j'ignore. Il ne sait pas.

Il ne sait pas que certains soirs, comme celui-ci, le manque est trop fort. Comme un trou béant dans ma poitrine. Douloureux. Intense. Terrifiant.

Du bout des doigts, j'effleure mon oreille mutilée. Suivant les contours irréguliers de la cicatrice disgracieuse. Dans mon esprit embrumé, _sa_ voix semble encore retentir à mes oreilles. _Consternant. Absolument consternant ! Un vaste horizon des plaisanteries liées aux oreilles s'ouvrait largement devant toi et tu ne trouves rien de mieux que oreillole ? _Son ton moqueur et enjoué résonne dans ma tête. Encore et encore.

Je vide d'un trait le verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Le liquide ambré me brûle la gorge. Je grimace et soupire. Je sais déjà que l'alcool ne referme pas les blessures. Pas celles de ce type en tout cas. Il paraît que le temps est le meilleur des remèdes. Pourtant, quelques années ont déjà filé, et la blessure est toujours là. Suintante. Douloureuse. Usante. Plus présente. De jour en jour.

A nouveau, je vide mon verre. Le temps est sûrement le meilleur des remèdes. Mais la blessure est parfois trop profonde. Et plus que de temps, j'ai besoin d'oubli. Pour quelques minutes. Quelques heures.

Un répit à la douleur. Au manque. D'une partie de moi-même.

.

.

L'attrapeur des Canons de Chudley descend en un piqué vertigineux, et je me lève en rugissant, en même temps que Ron. Je parcours du regard les tribunes colorées d'un orange criard. Des quatre coins du stade, des chants fervents s'élèvent. Le supporter derrière moi, me renverse un peu de bière dessus, et l'odeur particulière de cette dernière vient me chatouiller les narines, me rappelant mille souvenirs.

J'avais presque oublié. Cette excentricité. Cette ferveur. Cette chaleur populaire. Le Quidditch même.

Depuis quatre ans et la fin de la guerre, c'est le premier match de championnat réorganisé. J'en avais presque oublié les consonances savoureuses de tous ces clubs. Flaquemare. Les Harpies. Les Canons. Les Frelons. Tous ces clubs au centre de querelles familiales interminables. Qui allaient se réveiller dès le prochain repas de famille. Immanquablement.

Bill et Charlie prendraient salière, poivrière et carafe d'eau en otage pour expliquer les stratégies imparables de Flaquemare. Percy défendrait les Catapultes, sur un ton docte qui ne manquerait pas de tous nous faire pouffer. Ginny et Maman exposeraient âprement la supériorité des Harpies. Fleur nous ferait remarquer de son air pincé la différence de classe entre les Quidditch français et britanniques. Ron et moi-même prendrions la défense des Canons. Mais il manquerait le fervent supporter des Frelons…

Le petit attrapeur orange remonte dans les airs en brandissant victorieusement le poing et le stade exulte. Cette explosion de joie pure, intense, balaye ma nostalgie quelques minutes. Appréciable. Ron se jette sur moi, m'étreignant avec force en jubilant. J'éclate de rire. Heureux un instant.

Plus tard, lorsque le vacarme assourdissant de la foule de supporters se calme, nous amorçons notre sortie du stade. Lentement. Suivant les supporters rassasiés. Comme si tous voulaient prolonger un peu plus ces moments de joie pure et si particulière que seul le Quidditch peut procurer. Et qui nous avaient fait défaut si longtemps.

En sortant du stade, une voix claire résonne dans le vacarme ambiant, s'élevant, pure, au-dessus du brouhaha.

« George ! »

Je me retourne brusquement. D'un seul bloc. Je la reconnais aussitôt. Elle n'est pas de celles que l'on oublie facilement. Je bredouille, incrédule :

« Angelina ? »

Je ne sais même plus comment nous nous sommes perdus de vue. Angelina Johnson. Notre éternelle comparse. Avec Lee et Katie. Aujourd'hui, Lee est en Australie. Katie n'est plus là. Fred non plus. Mais Angelina me sourit. Radieuse.

Je m'approche d'elle, presque fasciné. Elle semble raviver mes plus beaux souvenirs. Ils ressurgissent, étincelants et incandescents dans ma mémoire meurtrie. Je revois nos farces les plus malicieuses, nos regards complices, nos fous rires, nos matchs de Quidditch, nos escapades nocturnes dans la Forêt Interdite. Des Cinq Mercenaires, il n'en reste finalement plus que deux.

Je souris tristement. Elle me rend mon sourire. Comme moi, elle se souvient.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Je pose la question d'une voix grave, où pointe une once de nostalgie.

« Aussi bien que possible. »

Ces mots veulent tout dire.

La foule nous presse, nous éloignant sans cesse l'un de l'autre. Je lutte contre la marée humaine pour rester près d'elle. Elle me rappelle les jours heureux, comme un phare éclairant l'obscurité. Je suis hypnotisé. Par ses yeux sombres, chauds, captivants. Sa peau chocolat. Délicieuse. Ses boucles brunes qui cascadent sur ses épaules fines.

« Je suis contente de t'avoir revu, George… », lance-t-elle.

Elle s'apprête à partir, et dans un élan désespéré, je la retiens.

« Eh, Angie ! Pourquoi ne pas passer à la boutique un de ces jours ? »

Elle acquiesce en souriant. Et ce sourire semble soudain le meilleur des baumes sur ma blessure béante.

.

.  
.

Du coin de l'œil, je regarde un groupe d'enfants s'émerveiller devant les Feux d'Artifice et les Fausses Baguettes. C'est plus fort que moi. J'adore voir leurs yeux s'agrandir d'émerveillement et leurs bouches s'entrouvrir de surprise. Je fais semblant de vérifier la caisse mais je ne les quitte pas des yeux.

La porte d'entrée s'entrouvre, tintant doucement. Et je fais vivement volte-face. Elle est là. Angelina. Angie.

Je souris. Plus largement que je ne l'ai fait depuis des années. Elle me sourit en retour. Comme toujours.

« Tu es venue. »

C'est une constatation ravie. Un peu ridicule. Mais elle acquiesce, toujours souriante. Elle s'avance doucement dans le magasin. Posant le même regard enchanté que les enfants sur les étalages. Elle sourit doucement en entendant les éclats de rire de ces derniers. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de son visage. La trouvant sublime dans ce décor coloré et enfantin. Qui fait écho à son sourire malicieux, à ses joues rebondies, et à ses yeux brillants. Elle se tourne vers moi.

« Je n'étais jamais entrée ici. », avoue-t-elle. « Jolie boutique. »

Je la remercie, avant de lui faire visiter. Lui détaillant chacun des articles. Sans doute avec un peu trop d'empressement et d'emphase, comme me le signale le sourire moqueur de Ron depuis l'arrière-boutique. Mais Angie m'écoute attentivement, émerveillée de tout. Lorsque je lui explique les effets des nouveaux Philtres d'Amour, elle marmonne :

« Voilà qui m'aurait bien été utile à Poudlard… »

« Tu plaisantes ! La moitié des Gryffondor de notre année étaient raides dingues de toi. Sans parler de tous les autres ! »

Elle fixe sur moi de grands yeux étonnés. Je souris devant sa naïveté. Ce n'est pourtant pas des bobards. Je peux vraiment citer une vingtaine de gars fous amoureux d'elle à Poudlard, si ce n'est plus. Fred en tête de liste. _Fred_. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement. Ma blessure suinte à nouveau. Angie éclate de rire à la vue des Chapeaux-sans-tête, me ramenant à la réalité. Le rire libère mon cœur meurtri et panse doucement la blessure. Je souris, soulagé.

Après une visite complète du magasin, je l'invite à prendre un verre chez Fortarome. Elle accepte aussitôt. Un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Et la blessure se referme un peu plus encore.

.

.

En haut de la colline qui surplombe Pré-au-Lard, assis sur l'herbe grasse, je regarde le profil d'Angie dans l'obscurité. Cet endroit ravive tant de souvenirs. Ceux dont je me rappelle avec plaisir. Et les autres.

La nuit commence à tomber. Les étoiles s'allument une à une. La soirée printanière est douce, presque chaude. En contrebas, des lanternes commencent à s'allumer. Innombrables. Beaucoup de sorciers sont réunis ici ce soir. Comme chaque année.

Angie sourit doucement. Sereine. Dans l'herbe douce, sa main cherche la mienne. La trouve et l'étreint délicatement. Elle comprend. Elle ressent la même chose.

Ce jour est un antagonisme à lui seul. Si glorieux et si funeste. Si heureux et si triste. Tant de vies sauvées pour tant de vies perdues. Je soupire. Comme tout les sorciers, je redoute ce jour en même temps que je le savoure. Je redoute les souvenirs macabres qu'il apporte immanquablement. Je savoure la liberté qu'il nous a permis de gagner. Je savoure de voir Victoire, Teddy et Molly évoluer dans un monde libre, dépourvu de toute menace. Je savoure de voir chaque jour ces enfants dans mon magasin s'émerveiller devant mes articles sans une once de la peur que nous ressentions à leur âge. Continue et éprouvante.

La première fusée s'élève dans le ciel nocturne, son explosion me faisant sursauter. La main d'Angie se resserre sur la mienne.

« Fred aurait adoré çà. Qu'on tire chaque année des feux d'artifice le jour de sa mort. »

Elle frémit à mes côtés. Elle n'aime pas que je parle de Fred. Elle-même a ses propres blessures.

« Tu étais amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ma voix est à peine plus haute qu'un murmure. Angie se crispe à mes côtés, avant de secouer doucement la tête. Ses boucles brunes me chatouillent le bras.

« Pas exactement. »

Je fronce les sourcils et me tourne vers elle. Les feux d'artifice s'élèvent autour de nous, illuminant la nuit de mai. Je plonge dans ses yeux sombres où se reflètent les multitudes de couleur des fusées. Elle me sourit. Toujours. Et je comprends le sens de ses mots. Mon cœur tambourine dans ma poitrine. Fort. Vivant. Si vivant.

J'inspire profondément et me penche vers elle. Et je fais ce que je rêve de faire depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Peut-être même depuis plusieurs années. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse doucement.

.

.

Je fais les cent pas dans la salle d'attente de Sainte Mangouste. Angoissé. Impatient. Intenable. Malgré les paroles apaisantes de Maman et de Ginny.

Soudain, les portes battantes s'ouvrent, laissant passer le médicomage. Je retiens ma respiration. Il m'adresse un grand sourire et je soupire de soulagement. Il me laisse entrer dans la petite chambre aseptisée. Je me crispe. J'ai horreur des hôpitaux. Angie me sourit. Rayonnante.

« C'est un garçon, George. », souffle-t-elle.

Je lui souris et l'embrasse tendrement. Avant de prendre le petit corps qu'elle me tend. Délicatement.

Mon fils. Je le détaille un instant. La peau caramel, un duvet soyeux de cheveux châtains recouvrant déjà sa petite tête, parfait mélange de nos deux chevelures. Il ouvre les yeux et j'ai le souffle coupé. _Ces yeux_. Ce sont les _siens_. Exactement. Du même bleu azuréen, pailleté d'ambre. Mon fils me fixe un instant, comme étonné. Et, presque hébété, je murmure ce prénom. Ce fameux prénom.

« Fred… »

Il gazouille doucement et se tortille dans mes bras. Je le serre un peu plus fort contre moi. Heureux. Je souris, le cœur battant, et plonge dans ces yeux que je connais déjà par cœur. Fasciné. La blessure a disparu.

Ne reste qu'une fine cicatrice.

.

* * *

_Eh bien voilà…Je précise que c'est la première fois que j'écris sur cette famille Weasley. Mais les jumeaux se sont finalement révélés très intéressants._

_Peut-être un effet du film HP 7 et de la scène de l'auréole/Oreillole, que je trouve très touchante…_

_Bref, plusieurs personnes m'ont fait remarquer que les reviews anonymes n'étaient pas acceptées. Je ne le savais même pas…Mais problème résolu ! Donc avis à tous les anonymes ! xD_

_Biz & à bientôt._

_Temperance._


End file.
